No me ames
by Rory Rosario
Summary: "No me ames" me repetías siempre, aún sabiendo que es imposible para mi no hacerlo, porque no me importaba lo que pasara conmigo cuando ya no estés a mi lado, lo único que quería era disfrutar de ti todo lo que pudiera. ¿Es eso tan malo?


_**No me ames**_

Me decías cada vez que quería ayudarte

 _ **No me ames**_

Repetías cada vez que quería abrazarte

 _ **No me ames**_

Te escuchaba decir día y noche cada vez que quería tomar tu mano.

Y aunque entiendo tus motivos no puedo alejarme. No puedo dejarte solo.

A pesar de los desplantes, del enojo y la rabia que me manifestabas cada vez que rechazabas mi ayuda, no podía estar lejos de ti, porque sabía que no era verdad.

Que detrás de toda esa mascara llena de frialdad estaba el antiguo Arthur.

Mi amado Arthur.

El que se enojaba por mis tonterías, el que me regalaba sonrisas sinceras, el que me repetía que me amaba una y otra vez cada vez que nos encontrábamos a solas entregándonos el uno al otro con pasión.

Porque sabía que aún estabas allí.

Porque creía fervientemente que, aunque tus labios se negaban a decirme que me amas lo seguías haciendo, todo porque creías tan tontamente que me evitarías el dolor si me alejabas de su lado.

Cuando es más que obvio que sufriría más sino hubiera podido estar contigo cada día que te quedaba.

Atesorando los momentos que se acababan.

Aún me pregunto porque no podías entenderlo.  
Porque no podías dejar que te ame hasta que no puedas más.  
Porque no podías disfrutar de nuestro amor hasta que la vida nos lo arrebate.

Hasta que la inevitable muerte te lleve de mi lado.

 _ **No me ames.**_

Me repetías todos los mañanas a pesar de que me abrazabas del pecho con fuerza para después alejarte enojado.

 _ **No me ames.**_

Decía tu voz con dificultad en medio de la tos incontrolable y rastros de sangre.

 _ **No me ames.**_

Cuando ya no podías más y caías desmayado.

Pero a pesar de eso no me soltabas.

Porque si hubiera querido podría haberte olvidado cuando sin motivo o razón aparente desapareciste de mi vida dejando solo una carta sobre la cama del departamento que compartimos desde que decidimos vivir juntos en la universidad.

Hubiera podido olvidarte al leer la carta en la que tú, mi amado novio desde hace 5 años proclamaba jamás haberme amado y haberme abandonado por otro.

Pude hacerlo.

Pero no lo hice.

Porque en cuanto leí esas duras palabras escritas con tu temblorosa letra me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Por un momento dude, lo admito, sentí la ira de una traición pero tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó por mi mente este de desvaneció sabiendo a la perfección el amor inmenso que compartíamos.

Algo no estaba bien.

Tú, mi amado Arthur me ocultabas algo, y no era un amante.

Pero al parecer no estabas dispuesto a responder ninguna de mis preguntas.

No importaba cuantas llamadas te hiciera jamás contestabas.

Te busqué en tu trabajo, en tu antiguo departamento, en la biblioteca, en las librerías que solías frecuentar, en la cafetería donde pasamos hermosos momentos, en el parque donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, bajo la pérgola donde compartimos nuestro primer beso.

En todos lados, pero parecías haberte desvanecido.

Te busqué con desesperación y mi vida pareció derrumbarse poco a poco al no tener pistas de ti.

Dos largos meses sin tu aroma, sin tu tacto. Sin tu amor.

Dos meses en los que me sentía vacío.

Dos meses.

Y el toque insistente de la puerta fue lo único que me hizo reaccionar.

No esperaba ver a Francis, tu ami-enemigo como suelo decirle, parado en la puerta con un rostro preocupado y a su lado Kiku, mi mejor amigo, también con la misma expresión.

Los invité a entrar y notaron el terrible estado del departamento.

Ambos se miraron y luego soltaron las palabras que tanto había anhelado escuchar.

 _Sabemos dónde está, pero él no quiere ver a nadie. Sobre todo, a ti._

Exigí explicaciones, motivos, alguna razón que justificara todo esto y no tardaron en contarme lo que averiguaron.

 _Arthur a huido de todos por un único motivo._

Recuerdo haberlos escuchado sin emitir palabra alguna tratando de asimilar lo que oía.

Enojo

Rabia

Ira

Todas esas emociones se arremolinaron en mi pecho.

Exigí saber dónde estabas y me lo dijeron de inmediato, y en ese instante tomé mis maletas junto con todo lo que necesitaría y salí de la ciudad.

No lo dude ni por un segundo en dejar todo lo que tenía por ti.

Necesitaba verte. 

Conduje por 5 horas hasta la casa de campo de los Kirkland preguntándome porque no había pensado en ese lugar.

La razón parecía obvia.

No querías ir desde la muerte de sus padres.

Jamás me imagine que ese era el lugar donde se escondías.

Bajé del auto admirando la belleza del lugar, suspiré agotado estaba ansioso e inseguro. Tomé mi maleta con fuerza.

Lucharías. Sabía que lo harías.

Me exigirías que me fuera, que te dejara en paz, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirme, no me rendiría.

Aun en contra de tu voluntad me quedaría allí.

Entré por la puerta y te encontré leyendo cerca a la ventana.

 **Cuanto te había extrañado.**

Tu rubio cabello, tus ojos verdes, tu calidez.

Tu amor.

Era tanto lo que sentía que lagrimas se deslizaron por mi mejilla sin poder controlarlas.

— _¿Porque lloras?_

Me preguntaste sin voltear a verme.

— _Estoy feliz._

Respondí inmediatamente.

— _Mentira_

Soltaste con rabia.

Solo sonreí. Te conozco demasiado bien para saber tus reacciones y tú las mías.

— _Sabes bien que no miento, me conoces mejor que yo._

— _No quiero tu lastima._

Susurró tu voz y no pude evitar acercarme.

Tomé tu rostro entre sus manos, pero tu intentaste alejarme.

Tus ojos verdes siempre brillantes lucían apagados, tu rostro que siempre lucia sonrojado ante mi tacto era pálido y tu agarre ya no tenía la fuerza de antes.

Pero era tú, eras Arthur, estabas allí y no lo te dejaría huir de nuevo.

— _Te amo tanto._

— _No deberías._

— _No me importa lo que pienses, no me importa que pase en el futuro, me quedare aquí contigo y no quiero objeciones. Estaba tan enojado de que te fueras así sin darme la oportunidad de acompañarte en todo esto. ¿Porque siempre tienes que ocultarme tu dolor? se supone que yo debo estar a tu lado, salvarte. Ser tu héroe._

— _No puedes salvarme de esto. Nadie puede._

Te abrace con más fuerza, como si de un momento a otro fueras a irte de nuevo.

— _No me importa, me quedare aquí contigo y encontraremos una manera, sé que debe de haber alguna. Te amo demasiado para dejare._

— _Esta es mi decisión, vine aquí a esperar no hay nada más que hacer._

— _Arthur..._

— _No me ames. ¡Vete es lo mejor no te quiero aquí, es por eso que me fui! ¡Porque no lo entiendes aléjate!_

Intentaste alejarme con todas tus fuerzas, pero nunca sería suficiente, tus golpes eran débiles y mi voluntad no sería doblegada. Me quedaría aun si me destruía contigo.

— _Caminare contigo hasta el abismo, te amare hasta que no puedas más, lo lamento Arthur, pero yo también soy egoísta, no pienso dejarte ir tan fácil._

— _Idiota..._

Lloramos juntos ese día. Te dormiste en mi pecho aferrándote con fuerza, pero antes de caer agotado me volviste a decir aquella frase que no dejarías de repetir.

 _ **No me ames.**_

Y era imposible, jamás podría dejar de hacerlo y aunque hubiera días en los que me perdía en los recuerdos de nuestras salidas juntos, cuando estabas lleno de energía y enojado como siempre rápidamente regresaba a la actualidad porque no había tiempo que perder.

Porque me necesitabas.

Porque al final parecía que yo te necesitaba más.

Necesitaba cuidarte, prolongar nuestros momentos juntos todo lo que pudiera.

Grabar tu sonrisa, tu voz, tus besos y caricias que con mucho esfuerzo volviste a regalarme.

Fue doloroso.

Y por momentos te daba la razón. Hubiera sido mejor no verlo.

Pero tampoco hubiera podido dejarte.

¿De verdad querías terminar solo en esa casa?  
De cualquier manera, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para que te sintieras cómodo.

Aprendí a cocinar tus scones y a preparar el té cuando no te quedaban fuerzas.  
Aprendía a cuidar de tus rosas cuando ya no pudiste ponerte de pie.  
Aprendí a bordar cuando tus manos ya no podían hacerlo.  
Leí todos los libros que escogiste cuando tu vista ya no te alcanzaba.

Bese tus labios cuando el último aliento se extinguió de tu garganta en un **"** _ **te amo"**_ que quedaría grabado en mi alma.

 _ **No me ames**_

Fue lo que me dijiste pensando que me estabas salvando de un sufrimiento mayor pero no consideraste que no haber estado allí contigo hubiera acabado con mi vida también.

 _ **No me ames**_

Me repetiste día tras día cada vez que pensabas en el futuro cuando yo solo pensaba en el presente.

 _ **No me ames**_

No es algo que pueda hacer.

Incluso ahora, mientras cuido de las rosas que han florecido en tu tumba no puedo dejar de amarte.

— _Lo siento mucho Arthur, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo._

Porque ahora solo vivo con la esperanza de que exista otro mundo, que los relatos sean ciertos y que te encuentres allí sonriendo como siempre.

Con todas tus energías y sin sentir dolor.

Solo espérame que, cuando llegue el momento, correré a tus brazos, te oiré decirme que me amas, y te afirmare que nunca deje de hacerlo.

Besaré tus sonrojadas mejillas llenas de vida, me perderé en el brillo incomparable de tus ojos verdes, endulzare mis oídos con tus risas y sentiré tus abrazos estrecharme con fuerza.

Porque cuando llegue el momento nos amaremos por la eternidad.

Y tú "no me ames" no tendrá sentido porque nada nos impedirá amarnos.

Así que espérame.  
Solo hazlo amor mío.

Y te prometo que esta vez no abra enfermedad o muerte que te arrebate de mi lado.  
Pero por ahora solo me queda mirar al cielo y recordarte con amor.

Seguir cuidando de las rosas.

Hasta que se marchiten y yo con ellas.

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver en el cielo.

Hasta entonces...mi amado Arthur.

Las narraciones en primera persona son agradables, me gustan. Además, me alegre el hecho de escribir algo después de tanto tiempo extrañaba escribir sobre mis lindos niños.  
Así que les dejo algo lacrimógeno esta vez XD 

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los quiero!


End file.
